


When Two Worlds Collide

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Forever Fic Competition #1, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, challenge prompt, nothing bad though, romantic, their life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean by chance in college, and his life is never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> The entire concept of this challenge was to create something that was under 3k words. I tried 3 different times to create something that would fit within that, and I struck out every single time, lol. So I took a step back and reevaluated. It dawned on me that dialogue takes up A LOT of space in my writing, so...I eliminated that. I believe a story can still be beautiful and meaningful without the characters being overly wordy. So that is what I did here. I do hope you like this.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1467328771.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [](target='_blank')

 

 

Of all the things Cas loved, Dean Winchester was at the top of his list. It wasn’t always like that though. In the beginning they hadn’t really gotten along all that well. They’d been young, stressed out by the never ending stream of college courses that felt heavier than life itself to carry. Cas remembered the moment he had first met Dean. They had both been invited to the same party, some fraternity function that was supplying alcohol and Cas had been eager to unwind, if only for a few hours, and lose himself in the music and alcohol. To forget his responsibilities for a little while. The party was doing its job too. He was numbed by alcohol, swaying to some song he couldn’t remember now, even if you asked, eyes closed as he let the music fill him up. People danced around him, couples, groups, others dancing alone like him, and there was comfort in that. He was part of the crowd without having to actually be a part of it. Always on the outskirts, or so it felt. When the music changed more people joined in and Cas was crowded, forced between two couples, so he tried to leave and ended up tripping, falling on his face and landing the wrong way. His cup of beer spilling everywhere and in an attempt to brace himself, managed to hit his hip on a coffee table and fracture his wrist. As he lay crying on the floor only one face came into focus. One with light brown hair and deep, green eyes. That was the moment he had first laid eyes on Dean. Before he knew what was happening he was being swept up into strong arms that, even in his drunken state, he knew were struggling to hold him, and he was being slid into the passenger seat of a car. The destination: the local hospital. With a wrist splint and a really bad bruise on his hip, Dean drove Cas back to his dorm and walked him up to his room. He’d been tempted to ask Dean into his room, but instead he’d received his millionth apology for tripping Cas in the first place. And then he was gone. 

Their next meeting was the following year in a politics class they were both taking. Heated debates abounded, but Dean was one of the few that agreed with his views, though the man still seemed to harbor guilt from the year before and Cas was unable to get the man to speak to him outside of class, or to even make eye contact. Frustration where Dean Winchester was concerned became the norm. He began deliberately ignoring the man right back. Two could play at that game.

The next time they met, things were different. Cas had been cruelly dumped by his boyfriend, a man he had just started to truly care for, and to make matters worse, the man had abandoned him at a bar several miles from campus, with no way home. Cas was miserable, alone, crying into his beer when Dean had walked in. He’d been with a group, some of which Cas had known, but he had quickly spotted Cas and come over. Cas had tried to push him away but Dean was persistent and they soon found themselves sitting in a booth at the back, Cas pouring his heart out as the tears continued to flow. Dean held him and listened to all of it, until the tears were all used up and Cas’ well had run dry. The next thing he remembered was waking the following morning wrapped in strong arms, the steady beating of a heart sounding in his ear. Dean had been warm and solid, and he had stayed. Cas didn’t remember much beyond telling Dean the misery that had left him alone and abandoned at the bar the night before, but he was thankful the man was still there.

From there, things had changed. Dean stopped avoiding him. He came around Cas’ dorm with increasing frequency and Cas got to see what the man was really like when guilt wasn’t his dominating emotion. He was funny and sweet, shy but thoughtful. Sometimes he stopped by with food, or a book he thought Cas might like. Sometimes they just watched movies or listened to music. They would talk for hours, about anything and everything, and he knew he was falling in love with this man, even though they had never so much as even held hands. The thing was, he had no idea how Dean felt about him. With the last class of the longest four years of his life finally complete, Cas was left with a decision to make. He could go home, apply to the schools there, try to get a position and start his life in the place he had been so eager to escape, or he could strike out, make his way somewhere else. The thing that left him undecided was Dean. Dean still had another year to go, and Cas was loathe to leave. Even if Dean didn’t feel the same way about him, he was Cas’ best friend. But Dean encouraged him to go out, find his way, make a life for himself.

_‘I’ll always find you, Cas. I always do.’_

Reluctantly, Cas did exactly that. He applied for jobs all over the country and took the first decent paying one that was offered to him. It was in New Mexico. Dean still called, and they Skyped regularly, but it wasn’t the same. When Dean graduated, he officially broke Cas’ heart. He had met a girl, her name was Lisa, and he had gotten a job in Maine. Cas spent the next four years trying to put his heart back together. Two more failed relationships turned him off from dating completely. Dean was still his friend though, the one constant he had in this world. He had listened to the joy that came when he’d learned Lisa was pregnant, and the sorrow not long after that when he’d learned the child wasn’t even his. Lisa had left him before the baby was born and this time it was Cas’ turn to clean up the pieces. He flew out to Maine where he held Dean tight as the man cried his heart out. He’d learned many things about Dean that night. His relationship with Lisa was one his father had encouraged, not one Dean had wanted for himself, and for the sake of his father’s approval, he had tried his damndest to make it work. He hadn’t been in love with Lisa, but he had wanted that baby. Cas learned it was the child he mourned more than his failed relationship. When Dean asked him to stay, he did. He quit his job back home and moved into Dean’s apartment without a second thought. The local high school was hiring and he took a position there teaching consumer education, and established a new routine. Late night conversations with Dean were his favorite thing in the world, and their favorite spot was up on the roof where they would spread a blanket out and lay back to watch the stars. Some nights they filled the sky so much you could hardly see the black beyond, other nights the sky was too cloudy to see even a single on. It was nights like those where they simply lay there, talking about anything that came to mind. 

It was a night such as that, about a year after Cas had come to Maine when Dean had decided the conversation needed to be changed. He had sat up on one elbow and looked down at Cas who still lay on his back with his hands neatly folded under his head, and had told him he loved him. Those three little words had knocked all the air out of Cas and had he not been already lying down, he’d have most certainly collapsed. He’d waited so long to hear those words, and he said as much. Dean’s apologies were profuse. He had struggled with his sexuality since he was a teenager, but back home in Kansas he had not been allowed to be himself, and in hiding who he was, he had forgotten that side of him. Dean confessed that he had done an excellent job of denying that part of himself, until the moment Cas had come into his life. His reason for avoiding Cas in the beginning was because he felt ashamed of his attraction, and of the feelings he began developing for him after that night he’d found Cas crying in the bar. He admitted he was prepared to follow Cas to New Mexico, until his father began nagging at him to find a girl and settled down. That’s when Lisa came into his life. But hard as he tried with her, he couldn’t stop thinking of Cas, of wanting him, of loving him, so when Lisa had announced she was pregnant, he had seen the baby as a chance to refocus, and to try harder with her, but she had soon after told him the baby was not his, and she didn’t want him to give his life up for a child that wasn’t even his. Within the week she was gone and he was alone. The only person he wanted was halfway across the country but he couldn’t help needing Cas, and so his friend had come, had given everything up for him. It had been humbling, but it had given Dean the time he needed to really think through his feelings and come to terms with exactly what he felt for Cas. He was in love with him, and he had no desire to deny that anymore.

That night on the roof still stood out to Cas as one of the most magical and wonderful nights of his life. The first time they made love being a close second. Dean’s lips on his skin was one of his favorite things in the world, the way they worshipped his flesh, leaving tender kisses in their wake as his fingers, always gentle in their touch skated over every inch of his body. As rugged and hard as Dean tended to appear to be with people that didn’t know him well, he was nothing but gentle and loving where Cas was concerned. With Dean, in all matters, Cas came first, and he felt the same way too about Dean. They moved from that apartment, and from Maine the following year. Settling in New Hampshire, they bought a bed and breakfast and restored it to its former glory. It was a crisp fall night in September, as they took a late night walk across the property that Dean got down on one knee. He told Cas there was no one else for him, and that there never would be, and as Cas said yes and he slipped that ring on his finger, they made a promise to one another that they would always be there for one another, and they would always come when the other called.

A month later they were married, right there at the B&B. Surrounded by family and friends they exchanged vows and promised to love one another until their last dying breath, and then beyond that. It was the happiest Cas had ever been in his life. The B&B did very well and they worked hard to keep it in perfect order. Dean wanted children and Cas found that he did too, so they looked into adoption. Their son Jackson came into their lives a year later. Nine months after that Devon joined the family. Two years later Olivia was added and three years after that, Brent. Their life was perfect.

Raising kids, running a business, it was stressful, with long hours and very little gratitude, but they stayed strong, and not once did Cas ever doubt Dean’s love for him, or his love for Dean. Days were spent dealing with guests and the children, but the nights were theirs. One of the reasons they had bought this particular house was because of the large deck on the third floor outside the innkeeper’s apartment. On warm summer nights Dean would spread a blanket out and they would lay together, fingers intertwined, just talking and looking up at the stars. They often made love under the stars like that, lost in the sensation of sweat slick skin and tight heat as Dean brought him to climax time and again. 

The kids grew up, left for college, but Dean never left Cas’ side. They continued to run the inn, even after Olivia and her husband came to help, and Devon joined as well. The time eventually came where Dean could no longer make the trip up and down the stairs, his knees were causing him too much pain, so he and Cas took one of the first floor bedrooms, giving up their beloved apartment to Olivia and her growing family. When Dean reached the point where he could no longer do repairs around the house, Devon did them. When Cas could no longer create the elaborate meals served to their guests, Olivia and her daughter made them. Life continued on, and for both Cas and Dean, as long as they had one another, it was good.

It was a cold, snowy day in winter the day Dean left. They had known it was coming for a while, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Cas’ heart broke, shattering into a million pieces, and he had no desire to pick those pieces back up. His bed was now cold, his life empty, even with his children around him, showering him with love and support. Dean had promised him though. They would always find one another. That was the thought that kept him going as his health began to fail and waking up each morning became harder to do. Many a night Olivia sat beside his bed, reading to him from one ancient tome or another. His favorites being the ones Dean had suggested to him all those years ago. On a warm night the following spring he fell asleep, lulled by the sound of his daughter’s voice as she read to him. When he finally woke again he was wrapped in strong arms, a familiar form pressed up behind him. He turned to see the smiling face of the man he loved more than anything in the world.

Dean had kept his promise. They had found one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. The other fics that came out too long will be put up too at some point, but not all at once. Comments are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


End file.
